A Familiar Face
by Just A Mad Woman With A Box
Summary: Davina left Waterloo Road 3 years ago...but where did she go? When Tom goes to see an old mate, he finds out...Will the couple reconcile! One-shot, could turn into something more. Rated T just to be careful, careful and cause there's kissing and implying :) x
1. Chapter 1

Shoot me. Go on, I'll pass you the gun. I know you want to! Soooo sorry for not updating If Happy Ever Afters Did Exist, I have quite a few chapters on my other laptop, but it's being silly and not letting me access them, so I can't upload them or email them until I get it fixed. They should be up by Wednesday! *hopes desperately* Anyway, long story, been watching old (better) WR, series 3/ 4, and OHMYGOSH I HAVE A NEW OTP! Tom/Davina, or Tovina, is just perfect! So, this is a Tovina one shot. This is set when WR is in Greenock, but before Nicki arrives :)

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

Tom sat on the sofa, beer in hand, at his old friend Darren's house in Liverpool. They hadn't seen each other since Darren's daughter, and Tom's goddaughter, Zoey's 11th birthday, and Zoey was 14 now. The pair had spent the past 2 hours chatting, laughing, and catching up. "Sorry, mate, but I've got to be off now!" Darren suddenly noticed the time. "Sure thing, nice catching up! Where you off to?" Tom asked. "Zoey's school play, they're doing We Will Rock You, and Zo plays Scaramouche! She's been well excited! You're quite welcome to come and watch it, I'm sure Zoey'd love to see you!" "Yeah, I'll come, been ages since I've seen my goddaughter!" The two got in Darren's car, and set off.

5 minutes later, they were there. Walking into the hall of Park Vale High School, where the play was being performed, there were plenty of seats in the middle for parents and families to sit, and teachers sat around the edge. A woman knocked past him as she hurried to get to the stage. "Sorry!" She called, not bothering to turn round. She walked up the steps to the stage, and disappeared into the wings without a backwards glance. Obviously a teacher. But not just any old teacher, no. Tom would know that voice, that hair, that figure, that walk, those grey boots anywhere. And Tom now knew where Davina Shackleton had disappeared to 3 years ago. Liverpool. Of _course_ she'd go to her home town! Before he had any time to ponder, the lights went down and he and Darren took their seats. He saw Davina discreetly slip out from the other side of the wings and go to stand with the other teachers. He watched as a blond man threw an arm around her shoulders and whispered something that made her laugh. God, how he'd missed that laugh. It appeared that Davina had moved on and found a new man, one who'd put her first. Thinking back, he had pushed her out, and hadn't appreciated what he had until it had gone. The show went on, but Tom kept glancing towards Davina every few minutes. She was often laughing with the blond man; the two were obviously very close. Tom attempted to feel happy for her, but try as he might there was still a large part of him, the part that had felt empty ever since he read that letter, that still loved her completely. "Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth..." Zoey sang. Tom refocused his attention on his goddaughter.

When the show finished, and the cast had taken their bows, they stood in a line, and waited for something, or someone. Tom wondered who it was. As if on que, Davina walked out onto the stage. "Wow! What a fantastic performance! Well done to all the performers, especially Martin Ashford, who played Galileo, Zoey Hanna, who played Scaramouche, and Kathleen Dixon, who played Killer Queen! Well done you three!" Davina smiled, and Tom's heart melted. "Now, I'm sorry that Mr Jordan the head can't be here tonight, but he has an urgent LEA meeting to attend, but as deputy head, he's asked me to congratulate all the students on his behalf, so let's have another round of applause for the brilliant cast of this year's school play!" Tom clapped along with everyone else, but his attention wasn't on the students, it was on his ex girlfriend. Deputy Head? Wow, Davina had come a long way in 3 years! "Food and drink will be served at the back of the hall, and the students will be joining you shortly, after getting changed. Well done again, guys!" Davina walked off the stage as everyone applauded again, Tom's eyes followed her, as if he was in a trance. "Wasn't she great?!" Darren's voice snapped him out of it. "Zoey? Yeah, she was brilliant! You got a right little performer there, mate!" "Come on, let's go get a cuppa and she'll join us in a minute, she'll be pleased to see you!" Tom and Darren walked to the back of the room with all the other parents.

Tom saw Davina stood, chatting to the blond man again. They say people can always tell when they're being watched, and it must be true, because, as if sensing Tom's eyes on her, Davina turned round and looked right at him. Her eyes widened in shock. "I'll be right back, Darren." "Sure thing, mate!" Darren went back to talking to one of the other Dad's. Tom walked over to Davina, who awkwardly avoided eye contact. "Err...hi." He said. "Hi." Davina still wasn't meeting his gaze. "Hello! Have you...got a kid here?" The blond man asked. "My goddaughter, Zoey, played Scaramouche, I wasn't expecting to come, but I'm glad I did, it was really good!" He forced conversation. "Yeah, it was! I'm Jonathon, by the way, Jonathon Shackleton, maths teacher here at Park Vale." He smiled. Jonathon Shackleton? So he must be... "And this is my sister, Davina Shackleton, deputy head and English teacher here." Well now Tom felt stupid. "I can speak for myself, Jon!" She laughed, "And besides, Tom and I sort of...know each other." "You do?!" Jonathon looked surprised. "Yeah..."Tom said, "Um...Tom Clarkson, pleased to meet you." Tom extended his hand, but Jonathon didn't shake it. "You're Tom Clarkson?!" Jonathon raised his voice slightly. "Jon, not here. It looks bad." Davina placed a hand on her brother's arm. Jonathon paid no attention to her, instead raging at Tom; "You're the bastard who broke my little sister's heart?!" "Look, I-" Tom started, before being cut off by Davina. "I said, not here!" She hissed.

The two men found themselves being dragged into a corridor and pushed into an empty classroom. "Davina!" Jonathon exclaimed. "You were causing a scene!" She defended. Jonathon sighed. "Look, I'll leave you two to...talk. If you need anything, just shout." Jonathon hugged his sister and left.

"Why did you leave?" Tom started. At the same time as Davina said "I'm so sorry." Davina laughed nervously. "You first." She told him. "Why did you leave?" He repeated. "Because you pushed me out! I... felt like I had no choice!" She said, tears forming in her blue eyes, those eyes Tom had missed so much. "Davina, of course you had a choice! You could have stayed with me; we could have worked things out!" "Could we?" She asked. "I...Yes, of course we could! You could have told me you were feeling like that!" Tom defended. "I tried, Tom. I tried. But you were so wrapped up in helping the Kelly's, and it was so nice of you to help them, but at the same time, our relationship was suffering. You made a choice to put Rose before me, and, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to live with that choice!" Davina near on shouted. "Well, it's not like I've had much choice! You could have at least kept in touch!" "What, and face running away? How could I?" Davina sounded bitter. "Look, I'm not saying what I did was right, far from it, but it was justified, and I've moved on!" Tom looked into her eyes. "Have you, though?" He asked. "What do you mean?" "Have you really moved on?" He demanded. "What- of course I have! I've got a life here now!" "Got a boyfriend?" He asked. "No..." "Had a boyfriend?" "Uh...no." Davina sighed. "You?" "I had one relationship after you left, which didn't work out, and I thought something was going to happen between me and someone else, but we were just friends." "Who was it?" "What?" "Who did you have a relationship with after I left?" Davina asked. "It doesn't matter!" Tom insisted. "Was it Rose?" Tom didn't reply. "Thought so." "Look, I was lonely and she was just there!" "It's fine, Tom, really! It's not my problem anymore!" "Davina..." "What Tom?!" She shouted. Tom looked at her for a minute. Then... "Come with me." "What?!" "Come with me, Waterloo Road moved to Greenock in Scotland, come back with me!" "You expect me to just leave my job, my family, my life... and go with you to Scotland?" Davina was shocked, but a part of her couldn't deny she wanted to. Every time he looked at her, her heart skipped a beat. In truth, she never really moved on. "Yeah, why not? I'm sure Michael, the new head, will give you a job, and you can stay with me, and we-" "We what, Tom? We can just pick up from where we left off?" "If that's what you want, then yeah." He said. He didn't know where this had come from, but why not?! "Tom, I left for a reason!" She told him. "Yes, but things would be different now!" Davina shook her head, her blond curls bouncing on her shoulders. "Look me in the eyes, Davina, and tell me... tell me, that you don't love me anymore, and I'll leave you alone, I'll go back to my mate Darren's, spend tonight at his as planned, then go back to Greenock and not even try to contact you again! Just tell me you don't love me anymore and mean it!" Davina shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tom. I'm not going to Scotland with you." She walked out, leaving Tom alone.

That night...

Davina was lying in bed thinking about the days events. Never in a million years did she expect to see Tom Clarkson again! She thought she'd put all that behind her. One look into that man's eyes told her she thought wrong. She would have been lying if she'd told him she didn't love him. Because she did. She honestly, truly did still love Tom Clarkson, no matter what she told herself and others. And he'd asked her to move to another country with him. It was Jack all over again. Had she done the right thing in saying no? She really wasn't sure...

The next day...

"See you Darren, Zoey!" Tom called as he walked down the drive. "See ya mate!" Darren called. "Bye Tom! Keep in touch this time!" Zoey laughed and waved goodbye to her godfather. Tom smiled and walked round the corner to where his car was parked. He threw his rucksack in the boot and was just about to close it when he heard a voice. "I hope you've got enough room for an extra suitcase in there." Tom's heart skipped a beat. He turned round to see Davina walking towards him, suitcase in hand. "I thought you said you weren't coming!" He said, but he was grinning like a lunatic. Davina leaned forwards and kissed him softly on the lips. "A girl can change her mind can't she?"

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

Hmm...thinking about it...this has the potential to turn into a big Tovina fic...what do you reckon?! Let me know what you think! Also...*grins sheepishly* I may have borrowed a few names from Casualty (I just LOVE Christine Tremarco!), and the name Park Vale High School MAY belong to the Sarah Jane Adventures...so, I don't own anything apart from the plot line. Oh, and Jonathon Shackleton is mine too :)


	2. Author's Note- IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, but it is important! **

**Ok, I've decided to carry on with this story, but I was wondering how you'd feel about a few things, and could you give me your opinions? **

**1- YES, Davina is going to be teaching English at Waterloo Road!**

**2- I want to bring my new OC, Tom's niece Dana into it, and have Tom, Davina and Dana be a dysfunctional but happy family.**

**3- I'd like to bring Jack back, I won't tell you what he does yet, but he won't be staying, and Tovina ****_will_**** pull through!**

**4- Can I bring Steph back, aswell? To teach? ****_Pleeease?!_**** I've noticed there are no French teachers at the new WR!**

**5- If I bring Dana into the story, I'd quite like her to go out with Barry Barry, but he'll treat her right and stuff! Also, Dana will have an ongoing feud with Rhiannon, and be close friends with Dynasty and Imogen.**

**6- So sorry about this, but updates will vary in time and length, and you may have to wait a month or so for them, because my priority is If Happy Ever Afters Did Exist, my other WR fic where Linda comes back!**

**And that's it! Please let me know your opinions! Review, PM, email me at evbunting .uk, or even let me know via twitter; OhMissHadland! :)**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I WILL be updating this story, but as I say, it may not be often! Dana won't be coming in for a few chapters, as I want time for Tom and Davina to settle down a bit :) Also, Jack will come back once Dana is settled in, and Steph will come back shortly after Jack leaves. tabbypop suggested that Dana be in the PRU, and be forced to work with Rhiannon...I like this! Dana will also be a bit of a trouble maker,and I like CBurns1995's idea of her being friends with Scout aswell as Dynasty and Imogen, so Scout gets in the middle of Rhiannon and Dana's feud. Now, however, without further ado...the next chapter! :) (~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) "A girl can change her mind can't she?" Tom smiled and kissed her. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. "I've never been more sure about anything before." She told him. He grinned. "Well then Miss Shackleton, we best get your suitcase in the boot!" He lifted the pink suitcase with some difficulty. "Did you pack your kitchen sink in here?!" He exclaimed laughing. "Why, not strong enough to pick it up?" She raised her eyebrows playfully. He slammed the boot down. "Oi you! Insulting my manlihood?" "Would I do that?!" "Oh, get in the car, you! Before I change my mind!" Davina laughed and got in. It took Tom a while to realise that they were flirting outrageously with each other. The way they used to do, before things got serious. They set off, chatting and laughing like the last 3 years had never happened. A few hours later, they pulled up outside Tom's house is Greenock, and Tom and Davina got out. "Nice crib!" Davina laughed. "Especially on a teachers wages!" "Ah, Michael sorted it out as a thank-you for coming to Scotland!" Tom explained. "What's this 'Michael' like? As good as Rachel Mason?" Davina asked, interested in the new head. "He's not bad. After Rachel left, we had Karen Fisher, who wasn't bad, the Michael 'Superhead' Byrne came along. He's been through some pretty tough stuff. Yeah, he's alright." "It's just so hard to think of Waterloo Road without Rachel Mason!" Tom lifted her suitcase out of the boot. "You get used to it. But yeah, I do miss the old gang. Me, you, Jasmine, Matt, Steph, Rachel, Eddie..." Tom trailed off. "Grantley?" Davina laughed. "Oh, Grantley's still here!" "Really?!" She faked being shocked, "He's not dead yet?!" They laughed as they walked up Tom's drive. Tom unlocked the house and held the door open for Davina. "Such a gentleman!" She commented with a smile. Tom closed the door behind them and turned to face Davina. He could hardly believe she was actually here, in his home, in Scotland, prepared to give them another go. "Um..." "What?" Tom asked, panicked. She wasn't having second thoughts,was she?! "Should I take the spare room or...?" It took a few seconds to realise what the 'or' was. "It's completely up to you! I don't want you to feel pressurised in any way!" He REALLY didn't want to mess things up like last time. She stepped forwards so she was centimetres away from him. "Stop being so worried! I'm here now, I'm not going again." She assured him. "I know. I just can't help it. It seems too good to be true. Not that I'm not glad it's not true. I really, REALLY am. I just feel like-" He babbled. "Tom?" Her lips were now millimetres apart from his. "Yeah?" He replied, breathless all of a sudden. "Shut up and kiss me." Tom was only too happy to comply. An hour later... Tom and Davina lay in Tom's double bed, Davina's head resting against Tom's chest, his arm round her. God, how she'd missed him. How did she ever manage without him?! "Well." He said. "What?" She looked up at him. "I think we've answered the question of which bedroom you're going to sleep in." She just laughed and kissed him. 


	4. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter for you! I just can't seem to stop writing this! ;D Also, thanks so much for all your lovely reviews, I've never had so many for only a couple of chapters before! You've all made me very happy, keep it up and I may keep updating fast! ;D x (~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) The next day, Davina's things were unpacked, and Tom was on the phone to Michael, trying to get Davina a job. Davina was on the phone to her brother, trying to convince him she'd made the right decision in coming to Scotland. Tom was succeeding. Davina, on the other hand, was not. "English teacher, yeah." "Really, Jon, I love him!" "Don't worry about accommodation, she's staying with me!" "Look, he won't break my heart again! I promise!" "Pastoral care? I dunno, I'll have to ask her!" "I can't believe you! Alright, I'll ask him!" "Davina, how'd you feel about being Head of pastoral care aswell as teaching English?" "Tom, Jonathon wants to know whether you support Scotland or England in the World Cup, I think that's football?" "England all the way!" "Wow! Yes, I'd love to!" "That's a yes, thanks so much Michael!" "He says England, are you okay now?!" "Nicki coming back? Really?! That's great!" "Good! Look, I know what happened before, but it's the past!" "No, me and Nicki didn't have a "thing"! We were just friends!" "It's not like you've never made a mistake, Jon!" "Honestly! She helped a lot with Josh, but nothing more!" "Exactly! I'll phone you every week, if that's what you want!" "Okay mate, speak soon!" "Yes, starting this Saturday!" "Thanks again for giving Davina a job!" "Okay, love you too!" "Bye!" "Bye!" They both slammed their phones down. "Phew! That was hard work!" Davina laughed. "You're telling me! But...you got a job!" Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you! And I've cleared us with my family, as long as you don't start supporting Scotland!" She laughed and draped her arms round his neck. "That's great news! Hey, how about I take you out for dinner to celebrate?" Tom suggested. "Sounds like a good idea! As long as you pay!" They both laughed, remembering their first date. It seemed so long ago. Well, it was. Three years. "A lot's changed." Davina mused. "Yeah, it has." Tom agreed. "And I think, after three years, I've finally realised that I'm just never going to stop loving you Tom Clarkson!" She kissed him. "Well, that's good," He said, "because I was reaching the same conclusion about you aswell!" 


End file.
